Salvajismo
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] Ambos eran muy diferentes y contrarios, pero así funcionaba bastante bien. Tal vez era la ley universal de los Opuestos se atraen o porque se complementaban perfectamente, incluso en el juego. Donde uno era impulsivo, el otro era pasivo. Uno era gritón, el otro más silencioso. Uno tenía gran coraje y el otro un poco más tímido.


****Disclaimer:****Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**Salvajismo.**

Si uno se dejara llevar por las apariencias, como la mayoría de las personas, al ver por primera vez a Nishinoya creería que es un niño de secundaria; calmado y hasta cierto punto, adorable. Hasta que abría la boca y se convertía en el huracán que todos conocían. Si mirabas a Asahi te causaba la sensación opuesta, simplemente eras intimidado por su gran altura y aspecto de «Chico malo» que no podía quitarse de encima, pero si hablabas con él seguramente repararías en el dulce, sensible y tímido sujeto que escondía ese cuerpo enorme.

Ambos eran muy diferentes y contrarios, pero así funcionaba bastante bien. Tal vez era la ley universal de los «Opuestos se atraen» o porque se complementaban perfectamente, incluso en el juego. Donde uno era impulsivo, el otro era pasivo. Uno era gritón, el otro más silencioso. Uno tenía gran coraje y el otro un poco más tímido.

Yuu era un guardián, la Deidad guardiana. El mejor libero que se pueda tener en un equipo e incluso ganador de un premio por ello. Un prodigio en tal sentido, reconocido por otras escuelas y entrenadores por su habilidad. Su prioridad era proteger la pelota para mantenerla en juego y siempre estaría dispuesto a lanzarse al suelo, sin importar conseguir nuevos moretones, a él no le interesaba todo eso mientras pudiera conseguir nuevos pases para el _As_. Azumane se sentía seguro sabiendo que estaba a sus espaldas, le inspiraba confianza con sus palabras y su sola presencia, siempre diciendo cosas como: «No te atrevas a rendirte en una pelota que he recuperado» o «¡Pídeme un pase, As!» incluso en los partidos cuando el ánimo de equipo se iba perdiendo y Yuu gritaba con toda su energía: «¡No se asusten, imbéciles! ¡Sigan presionando!», le daban ganas de levantarse las veces que fueran necesarias y dar el 130% por él.

Porque era su amigo más confiable, su guardián, su bote salvavidas, su compañero de equipo y desde hace poco algo más.

Azumane ahora no podía, tampoco, pensar en rendirse tan fácilmente cuando estaba en un partido porque siempre veía como Nishinoya se lanzaba al suelo sin pensarlo dos veces para salvar el balón y cuando estaban solos —en la calma de la habitación de alguno— se encontraba observando su cuerpo lleno de heridas; «Marcas de guerra», como decía él a modo de broma pero que realmente lograban preocuparle. No había centímetro de su cuerpo que se mantuviera pulcro y siempre que lo tocaba se daba cuenta de las muecas que Nishinoya aguantaba a causa del dolor.

Siempre las había tenido, por lo cual su argumento de todos los días era:

—Asahi, te preocupas demasiado. ¡Estoy acostumbrado a ello! Siempre he sido libero. Deja de portarte como un adulto, caramba —le daba una palmada en la espalda y sonreía ampliamente, solo como Noya sabe hacer.

—Ajá… —asentía para nada convencido, pero sin intenciones de querer pelear con él.

Todo el esfuerzo que hacía no podía ser desperdiciado.

Eran opuestos que se atraían y complementaban. Para él eso estaba bien, muy bien, era perfecto porque mientras pudiera seguir junto a Nishinoya las cosas no podrían ser tan malas. No importaba que tuvieran que enfrentar al oponente más fuerte o las situaciones más embarazosas —la primera vez de intimidad _siempre _puede volverse un momento vergonzoso por culpa de las preguntas tontas, los sonrojos estúpidos, las risas nerviosas, las caricias tímidas y los movimientos idiotas—. Siempre podía sacarle una sonrisa y darse cuenta que _no era tan malo_. Se mantendría el tiempo que fuera necesario en el club, aunque los profesores le recomendaran retirarse al ser de tercer año, para seguir jugando en la cancha con él.

Nishinoya era salvaje donde Asahi era calmado. El más bajo tenía esa característica natural y era imposible sacársela de la cabeza, hasta su forma de peinarse lo confirmaba. Aunque Asahi se veía como el salvajismo vivo.

Y si podía ser _salvaje_, en algunos casos que nadie sabía, solo el líbero.

A veces se encontraban acostados uno al lado del otro, mirando el techo de la habitación y mientras Yuu relataba alguna historia burda con emoción —haciendo movimientos bruscos con las manos y con los ojos brillantes por el sentimiento—, Azumane trazaba círculos tímidos por su piel marcada. Eso no le molestaba, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que la única parte «limpia» —en cierto sentido— que tenía era el cuello porque simplemente era casi imposible que se le generara un golpe en aquel lugar.

Entonces sonreía con ternura y daba caricias en esa zona, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera y le lanzara una mirada extraña con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, también con un puchero infantil.

Yuu sabía que Asahi podía ser salvaje. Y le gustaba porque era solo con él y eso lo hacía sentirse muy, muy especial. Estaba bien, no importaba que cuando se mirara al espejo o anduviera con playeras cortas no tuviera una piel perfecta y muchas personas que lo observaran en la calle le lanzaran miradas confundidas y algunas de lastima —como si sufriera una clase de acoso o se metiera en pelea cada dos segundos. Nadie nunca pensaba que era gracias al deporte que tanto amaba. Las personas siempre imaginan lo peor antes que anda— porque cada una de esos moretones significaba que podía seguir junto a Asahi tanto en la cancha como fuera de ella.

**...**

—¡Noya-san!

Dejó la botella de agua en la banca del gimnasio de la escuela y se secó una parte de la cara con la punta de la toalla que le habían pasado. Volteó el rostro hacia Tanaka, quien venía trotando hacia él —no parecía muy cansado después del entrenamiento que habían tenido, pero es que ambos eran iguales en el hecho de que tenían energía para regalar— y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con su tono jovial mientras avanzaba un paso hacia él e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Bien, diferencia de estatura haciendo las suyas de nuevo.

Tanaka miró a ambos lados con suspicacia y entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba de arriba abajo a Nishinoya. Siempre se fijaba en los golpes que tenía su cuerpo, pero últimamente se había dado cuenta de algo…

Yuu solo alzó una ceja con confusión ante la extraña actitud del otro.

—¿Tanaka? —le llamó para que se concentrara y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro. Enderezó los hombros mientras apoyaba las manos en las caderas y frunció el ceño en un gesto de reprimida—Te has quedado parado. Responde.

Tanaka nuevamente miró alrededor y cuando se convenció de que nadie les estaba prestando atención pensó que era el momento oportuno para hablar.

—¿Noya-san, has estado haciendo entrenamiento aparte últimamente? —Vale, era idiota preguntar algo así pero estaba intentando sacar el tema a colación de una manera más suave que simplemente yendo al grano.

—No, solo lo del club —respondió Yuu extrañado por tal cuestionamiento. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y pellizco sus mejillas hasta que la derecha quedó enrojecida y la otra no—¿Por qué?

Entonces Tanaka alzó la mano y apuntó a su cuello, con una extraña expresión en su rostro —no sus tontas caras para intimidar que siempre hacía frente a algún oponente o gente nueva—. Nishinoya se tensó en su lugar sin poder evitarlo mientras una mueca se instalaba en su rostro, comenzó a sudar frío y pensó en salir rodando del lugar de ser necesario, el Rolling Thunder era una excelente opción.

—Creo que tienes un golpe ahí… —señaló el más alto. La verdad es que para él, que tenía tantos conocimientos interesantes sobre chicas (guapas e interesadas en él. Normalmente), entendía que _eso_ dictaba muy lejos de ser un golpe, pero quería ver la reacción de su compañero y fue la que esperaba. Tanaka no pudo evitar su sonrisa burlona.

Nishinoya se llevó una mano a la velocidad de la luz al lugar y se tapó el cuello, mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza le invadía las mejillas y comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias, dando pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Q-Qué tiene? —tartamudeó pasando la vista de un lugar a otro por los nervios.

—Parece un golpe grave, como un moretón —continuó el otro todavía con su sonrisa maliciosa. Señaló otro punto de su cuello—. Tienes más.

El líbero se llevó su mano libre al otro punto señalado y su rostro entero tomó la tonalidad de un tomate maduro.

—¡No seas ridículo, Tanaka! —gritó mientras comenzaba a reír pero sin dejar de dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, dispuesto a escapar. Tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien y salir corriendo lo antes posible—Que no es nada. ¡Deja de mirarme, maldición!

—¿No te duele? Tiene una apariencia fea —Bien, ahora Tanaka no podía evitar seguir con su broma. Es que simplemente era muy gracioso verlo en tal situación. Pocas veces se veía a su Guardián saliendo de su estado _cool _natural. Había que aprovechar.

Yuu abrió la boca para rebatir pero entonces una mano en su hombro lo detuvo —también de su escape—. Dio un respingo y, en cámara lenta como en las películas de terror, volteó el rostro para mirar qué ocurría y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Suga.

—¿Qué? ¿Nishinoya se ha hecho una herida? —inquirió con preocupación. Había estado hablando con Daichi hasta hace unos segundos en que escuchó parte de la conversación de esos dos (eran muy gritones) y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Miró al más bajo, quien tenía el rostro rojo como si tuviera fiebre. El ligero pánico lo inundo al pensar en la salud de su compañero—¡Nishinoya, tienes fiebre! —exclamó y se dio vuelta para llamar a cualquiera que lo ayudara.

—¿QUÉ? ¡NO! —exclamó rápido el líbero pero no lo suficiente.

En poco tiempo el capitán del equipo ya había caminado hasta ellos, completamente preocupado por la salud de tal primordial miembro —quedaba poco para otro partido, necesitaban a Nishinoya—. Hinata, al escuchar los gritos, dejo sus prácticas propias con Kageyama y partió a ver qué ocurrió con su sempai. El moreno lo siguió porque también estaba interesado. Del mismo modo paso con Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, aunque ellos se mantuvieron a distancia pero el rubio no apartaba la mirada de aquel lugar.

Eran tan curiosos como las ovejas o un grupo de viejas chismosas.

—¿Tienes fiebre, Nishinoya? ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió el capitán mientras se hacía paso para llegar frente al moreno. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

Nishinoya comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba atrapado bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y tampoco podía quitarse las manos del cuello. No, eso sí que no. Se inclinó ligeramente hacía el lado y miró a Tanaka, quien se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa. No había pensado que se armaría algo tan grande como eso.

—¡Pues…!

—¿Necesitas agua o algo? —preguntó de nuevo el capitán mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico y recordar qué se hacía con alguien enfermo.

—No, yo…

Nishinoya de nuevo fue cortado a mitad de sus palabras y sintió como una mano fría se posaba en su frente. Sugawara le estaba tomando la temperatura y los demás no pudieron evitar alarmarse al ver la ligera mueca en su rostro.

—Tienes fiebre, Nishinoya. Estas ardiendo —comentó para luego retirar su mano.

—¡Ah! ¡Hay que ponerle un paño en la cabeza! —exclamó Hinata mientras daba saltos debido a la tensión que sentía y movía las manos rápidamente frente a él. Una vez había tenido que cuidar a su hermana menor cuando está enfermo. No durmió en toda la noche para poder cambiar los paños que su madre le había puesto en la frente. Eso debería funcionar, al menos con ella lo hizo y pudo dormir sin muchos problemas—¡Los iré a buscar! —hizo ademán de salir corriendo pero Kageyama lo detuvo por el cuello de la playera, casi ahorcándolo en el proceso.

—Cálmate, idiota —rectificó para luego soltarlo y mirar a sus _sempais_—. Debería tomar algo y descansar. No vives lejos de la escuela, ¿no? Hay que ir a dejarlo.

—¿El Rey se preocupa por su pueblo ahora? Que dulce es, Su Majestad —murmuró Tsukishima a sus espaldas, sin poder evitar la situación para gastarle otra broma al respecto de su antiguo título.

El rubio sonrió con prepotencia y Yamaguchi no pudo evitar una leve risa.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Kageyama mientras apretaba los puños y fulminaba al más alto con la mirada.

—¡De todas formas! Hay que llevar a Nishinoya a su casa. No vaya a ser que se desmaye de camino —siguió Daichi de acuerdo con la idea de Kageyama.

Yuu no tenía oportunidad de hablar y mientras lo tironeaban para que comenzara a caminar, tenía que hacer más fuerza para mantener sus manos en el cuello porque sí o sí debía tapar aquellas marcas. Luego de que esto terminara tendría una muy seria charla con Tanaka. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar hacerse escuchar entre los comentarios de los demás —cosa difícil porque por los nervios seguía balbuceando incoherencias y Kageyama junto con Tsukishima estaban en medio de una discusión prometedora—. Suga todavía no lo soltaba, para agregar otra cosa.

Todo empeoró cuando llegó el profesor y entrenador. Dejaron su conversación a la mitad y dieron una mirada suspicaz en su dirección, acercándose a la aglomeración.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Ukai con su típico aspecto desparramado natural.

Justo cuando Suga iba a responder por todos los demás, Yuu tropezó con sus propios pies —una acción muy torpe para quien tenía completo control sobre su cuerpo— y hubiera besado literalmente el suelo de no haber sido porque apoyar sus manos lo salvó. Ser líbero desde hace un largo tiempo le hacía cometer acciones sin pensar, por ese lado sus reflejos eran espectaculares.

Se hizo el silencio en el lugar y él se levantó tan rápido como había terminado en el piso; girando su cuerpo para darse impulso y ponerse en pie.

Fue entonces cuando Daichi lo miró más de cerca:

—Nishinoya, ¿qué tienes ahí? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacía él y lo miraba fijamente, con esa cara que tanto podía asustar a todo el equipo.

—¡Eh…!

—Parece un… —empezó Suga mientras ladeaba la cabeza y miraba el cuello de su amigo más de cerca. No era la única marca, había más.

—Chupón —terminó Kageyama en lugar de todos, llevando una mano a su barbilla en gesto de observación.

Bien, ninguno ahí era lo suficientemente inocente (o idiota) para no entender del todo la situación o qué era _eso_ —excepto Hinata, tal vez, pero él era un caso único y especial. Solo se mantenía en silencio mientras lanzaba miradas confusas a todos—. El equipo se miró durante una milésima de segundo para volver la atención al más bajo. Las sonrisas maliciosas no se hicieron esperar mientras miraban a su líbero con otros ojos. Estaba bien que fuera un chico adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas y que además tuviera una pequeña obsesión con las chicas —aunque fuera tímido en ciertos casos como para hablar con ellas como la gente normal—, pero era demasiado imaginar a Nishinoya en una situación tan «ardiente» como esa.

—¡Nishinoya, quién te ha hecho eso! —no pudo evitar preguntar Daichi con los ojos desorbitados por la conmoción.

Incluso el entrenador y profesor estaban pendientes de aquel suceso.

Yuu no podía sentirse más avergonzado o más rojo en su vida.

—¡Nadie! —mintió pobremente mientras apretaba las manos y hacía exclamaciones exageradas.

—Claro, te lo has hecho tú solo —bufó Kageyama mientras giraba el rostro para ocultar la sonrisa divertida que se había formado. Hinata seguía a su lado intentando comprender la situación y ladeaba la cabeza como un perro.

Para Shoyo sí era cierto que Nishinoya _siempre _tenía algún moretón y aquellas marcas moradas con una leve tonalidad rojiza en su cuello eran iguales, pero la verdad nunca le había visto uno en ese lugar, en los brazos y piernas sí.

—La persona que lo ha hecho es muy salvaje —comentó Tanaka para luego echarse a reír con fuerza, sosteniéndose el estómago entre las manos porque comenzaba a doler.

Nishinoya apretó las manos mientras un recuerdo vergonzoso de aquel momento venía a su mente: la habitación oscura, el frío contra su piel cuando fue despojado de su playera de una forma más vergonzosa aún, el miedo al pensar que podrían descubrirlo, las cosquillas que no pudo evitar al sentir las manos ajenas acariciando su estomago y costillas, el tibio tacto de los labios sobre su piel virgen. Demasiado pensar en eso le estaba haciendo volver a sentirse igual; con el estomago en una revuelta de nervios y ganas de cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no ver la expresión de los demás porque era muy bochornoso.

—¡Cállense! ¡Son marcas de guerra no de pasión! —y al soltar eso sus compañeros no pudieron evitar romper en carcajadas tanto por la actitud vergonzosa que ahora tenía ese chico tan extrovertido y por las cosas tontas que decía cuando se ponía nervioso.

En cambio él, solo podía pensar en querer desaparecer de ese lugar.

Y así lo hizo.

Sin esperar más salió corriendo del gimnasio (no de forma cobarde, no «huir» era una retirada estratégica igual un hombre entre hombres haría, por supuesto) mientras maldecía a cada uno de sus tontos compañeros, quienes seguían riendo a sus espaldas y haciendo bromas al respecto a gritos para que alcanzara a oírlos. Su rostro estaba rojo y no podía imaginarse volver ahí —aunque lo haría, por supuesto—, necesitaba una buena excusa.

Tan rápido iba que mientras cruzaba la puerta del gimnasio no se dio cuenta que empujó ligeramente a Asahi, quien iba entrando después de conseguir una bebida. El más alto le lanzó una mirada extraña pero no tuvo el tiempo de detenerlo, el líbero ya iba bastante lejos (mientras farfullaba una cuantas palabras extrañas, como en un idioma que acababa de inventarse) y simplemente entrenó al recinto. Se acercó a los demás y no pudo evitar la duda al verlos reír.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Nishinoya? —inquirió cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchado. Era muy, muy extraño que Yuu saliera corriendo de esa manera del gimnasio.

Tanaka le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No es nada, hombre. Solo nos hemos dado cuenta de las _otras marcas _que tiene nuestro pequeño guardián. Un chico muy precoz, si me preguntas —bromeó de nuevo mientras palmeaba casi con demasiada fuerza el hombro de su compañero, quien se había puesto pálido al instante.

Asahi no necesitaba más que esas palabras. Al instante supo de qué estaba hablando Tanaka.

—Me preguntó quién se lo habrá hecho… —murmuró Daichi junto a Suga, quien todavía estaba ligeramente preocupado pero solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya nos dirá luego —respondió en su lugar.

Hinata todavía tenía cables que unir, así que fue tras Kageyama para que le explicara pero por alguna razón el moreno no quería soltar ni una palabra al respecto y volteaba el rostro con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Además tenía toda la actitud de querer aplastarle la cabeza con el balón varias veces.

El As simplemente bajo la mirada y pensó en lo furioso que estaría Nishinoya después, pero no era su culpa, él sabía que en momentos privados con aquel chico no podía controlarse (y Yuu tampoco lo detendría). Era un serio problema y aunque fuera muy reservado para sus cosas, Nishinoya le hacía hacer y decir cosas realmente ajenas a él.

—Seguramente se las hizo alguien muy _salvaje _—opinó Tanaka poniendo énfasis a la última palabra y lanzándole una mirada suspicaz a Asahi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
